


Shameless Innocence

by nursal1060



Series: Avengers Romances [6]
Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Cowgirl Position, Cuddles, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Happy Sex, Horny Teenagers, Love, Missionary Position, Mutant Powers, Pillow Talk, Pre-Avengers (2012), Riding, Sex, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teen Romance, True Love, Vibrators, climax, delicious smut, human/nonhuman, scarlet vision - Freeform, vibrations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 11:52:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7800799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nursal1060/pseuds/nursal1060
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vision and Wanda decide that despite Pietro/Peter's teasing, today is the day they're going to remember.<br/>(Teenage Avengers AU! Smut included!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shameless Innocence

**Author's Note:**

> Collab with my friend Kjer, we wrote this excerpt originally in a longer reader insert fic.  
> I really hope you enjoy it! Comments and kudos are always appreciated. <3

Peter Maximoff zoomed over to his twin, Wanda’s, room to check on her and her boyfriend. She was making out with Vision, and a grin spread across his face.  
Peter chuckled and loudly said, “Don't do anything I wouldn't do! I would not do Vision!”  
Wanda seperated from Vision and screamed at Peter, “Get out!!!”  
Peter chuckled deviously, “I don't know~.” Wanda used her witch-powers to catapult him out of her room and into his, across the hall.  
Peter groaned and yelled, “You're a meanie!”  
Wanda yelled back, “You're a bigger MEANIE!” She stood up, closed and locked her door.  
Peter pouted, “I'm telling Charles you gave me a bruise!”  
In the room, after Peter’s voice stopped, Wanda apologized, “Sorry Vision. My brother is a jerk.”  
Vision said gently, “It's alright, it wasn't a complete inconvenience.” Wanda sat down with him and thumbed his metal lips again before continuing to kiss him. Vision kissed her back softly and rubbed the small of her back. They deepened the kiss until Vision noticed something.  
He asked her, “Your heart rate is elevated. Are you in heat right now?”  
Wanda blushed, “I-I… Um… Y-Yes…”  
Vision smiled and asked her, “Would you like to act on that heat?”  
Wanda was shocked by the question but nodded, “Y-Yeah… I would.” Vision smiled wider and continued to kiss her. Wanda kissed him deeply and rubbed his shoulder. He began removing one article of her clothing at a time, as not to wrinkle any. Wanda pushed him down slightly on the bed so she was on top of him. She began to straddle him and kiss him even harder, until finally, his clothes de-apperified.  
Wanda kissed down his neck and whispered, “I love you Vision…”  
Vision gasped for a breathless breath, “Wanda...so do I...ah…”  
Wanda nodded and blushed, “Yeah… Just-” She felt a warmth under her. Vision was going into heat himself, his circuits were warming up.  
Wanda moaned and said, “Vision~ yes…” He leaned his head back on her pillow and began teasing her with loud, rocking vibrations from his crotch to hers while she sat on him. Wanda put her hands on his chest to steady herself as she panted. He rocked her as he slowly made them faster, teasing her to arouse her even more.  
Wanda moaned, “V-Vision… P-Please…”  
Vision gasped, “Wanda...a-are you...ready?”  
Wanda nodded and begged, “Please…” He moved her backwards to where he could sit on and ride him, but he wasn’t going to force her to do anything. Vision let her take charge by sitting still while his body completely aroused itself.  
Wanda asked, “Are you sure you want to?”  
Vision nodded, “I do..I will do anything to make us both...happy.” Wanda kissed him and sat on him, entering herself. Vision moaned out and gripped the sheets. He was a robot, he shouldn’t have felt any sensations or lust at all. But he did, and he loved how he was feeling with his girlfriend. Wanda moaned and balled her fists on his chest. Vision took a moment to contemplate before he began to buck himself up into her to help her out.  
Wanda arched her back and moaned, “V-Vision!~”  
Vision held onto her hips as she continued to bounce, “O-Oh...W-Wanda….t-this….ah!”  
Wanda threw her head back and moaned. They moved and thrusted together until Wanda was sweating, but not at all about to slow down. Vision rolled her over and under him and positioned her legs over his shoulders. He took the lead and began thrusting into her. Wanda panted and moaned, holding tight to his shoulders.  
Minutes later, Vision thrusted as hard as he could into her to find her sensitive spot.  
Wanda gasped loudly, “T-There! A-Ah!~” Vision turned his vibrations back on as he trusted right at her sensitive spot over and over, increasing the vibration speed steadily.  
Wanda moaned loudly, “A-AH! VISION!~” She couldn’t contain her feelings and came, moaning shamelessly and loudly. Moments later, Vision’s circuits released too, filling her to the brim before he could catch his breathless breath.  
Wanda gasped, “V-Vision… That was… Amazing…”  
Vision laid on the bed besides her, “Mmm...Wanda...that was...so…good.” Wanda cuddled up to him and smiled as she used her powers to move the blanket on top of them.  
Vision hugged her, stroking her back to help her rest. Wanda started to lull off, “I love you.”  
Vision kissed her, “I do too. Now rest. Rest after your first time will be beneficial.”


End file.
